


Dogs Bring People Together

by KindaAnxious



Category: Newsies (1992), Newsies!: the Musical - Fierstein/Menken
Genre: M/M, happy birthday oli!!!!!, implied/referenced drinking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-07
Updated: 2017-10-07
Packaged: 2019-01-10 05:17:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,229
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12292080
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KindaAnxious/pseuds/KindaAnxious
Summary: Skittery gets drunk and brings home a dog. Swifty helps find the owner. Didn't expect the owner to be so hot.





	Dogs Bring People Together

Parties aren’t really Swifty’s thing, so when he decided to let Skittery go by himself, he didn’t really stop to think of the trouble sober Skittery gets into, nevermind drunk Skittery.

‘You  _ stole _ a dog?!’ He shouts, as Skittery stumbles in with the most gorgeous German Shepard at 1am.

‘I didn’t _ steal  _ a dog, I thought it was ours.’

‘Skitts. We don’t have a fucking dog.’

‘Oh. Then yeah, I stole a dog. We got a bowl?’

Normally, Swifty would be arguing with his boyfriend about his bad choices, but Skittery’s drunk and Swifty’s tired, so he fills a bowl full of water and goes to bed. It's a problem for the morning. 

In the morning, Swifty’s pissed off as he slams down the cup of water and a pill to help his headache.

‘What were you thinking, Skits? A dog? Why can't you just steal a plant next time? Fuck, his  _ owner  _ must be going out of their mind…’ Skittery groans, holding his head as he swallows the pill and purses his lips. 

‘I'm sorry, alright? Check if the dog has a dog tag, and if it has their number on it. We can give it back to them by lunch, and i'll make it up to you. Mmm?’ Skittery manages to lift himself up, wincing, and presses a soft kiss to Swifty’s neck. 

‘You're lucky you're cute.’ Swifty groans, his boyfriend’s arms around him. ‘You deserve the hangover you've got, thought. I'm gonna check on the dog.’

The dog is lying contently on the couch, snoring. Swifty gives him a gentle pat, and quickly fills a bowl with water and wakes him up to make sure he gets a drink. While the dog’s drinking, Swifty slides his collar so he can see the dog tag. 

**My name is Barkyoncè :)**

**If lost, please call the number below if found!**

Swifty types the number into his phone and quickly write a message explaining the situation as Skittery faintly drops something in the kitchen. 

**You:** _ hey, me and my boyfriend have barkyonce. he got drunk and took the dog from the party (I wasn't there and I am SO sorry) we didn't mean any harm and he's safe and sound, snoring on our couch. where should we return him?  _ **[10:36]**

‘Babe! I made you some toast!’ Skittery says, bringing in the toast. ‘And we don't have any dog food but I looked it up and google says that strawberries are good for them so I'll give - what's his name?’

‘Barkyoncè.’

‘Ok, I’ll give Barkyoncè some then. Owner replied?’

‘Not yet, I just sent it. You could get into some trouble for taking, you know? I just hope the owner understands.’ Swifty sighs, worried. 

‘They had to have been at that party too, yeah? I'm sure they'll understand how fucked everyone was, and when they see how happy ol’ Barkyoncè is, they'll just be glad to get him back. Stop  _ worryin _ ’ about me, remember that time you hit a police officer with a door by accident and the local news reported it as assault?’

Swifty laughs at the memory, his face reddening. ‘Oh god, I tried to make you leave the state with me.’

‘See? Everything’s gonna be fine, as long as Barkyoncè stays away from my books. I saw him trying to eat  _ To Kill A Mocking Bird _ .’ Skittery says, staring at his overflowing bookcase fondly. 

Swiftly snorts. ‘You have too many books anyways, I kinda wish Barkyoncè would eat them. We're gonna have to buy another bookshelf soon, next weekend good for you?’

Skittery nods, rubbing Barkyoncè’s stomach. ‘Can we shorten down Barkyoncè’s name? It takes a full hour just to say. How about Bark?’

‘He’s not our dog, Skits. We sho-’ Swifty’s phone buzzes in his pocket, and he lifts it up quickly to read the text number. 

**Unknown Number:** _ omgomgg thank u so much??  holy fcuk i was so drunk i cldnt go to look for him im a bad dog dad. rickey’s park asap good? and dwdw i won't hold it against ur bf it's chill.  _ **[10:40]**

‘That the owner?’

‘Yeah, go put on some jeans, we’re bringing him down to Rickey’s Park.’ Swifty says, and Skittery runs into their bedroom to get changed as Swifty texts the owner to say they’ll be there in 5. 

Barkyonc é’s head nudges his arm, and Swifty pats him, smiling. He really is a beautiful dog, and Swifty quickly snaps a photo of him  on his phone, as Skittery walks back in. 

‘Ready to go?’ Skittery nods, pulling out the lead he took  Barkyonc é on last night out of his coat pocket and clipping it to his collar. 

Rickey’s Park is only a two minute walk from their flat, and Barkyonc é walks happily beside them, only occasionally pulling on the lead to see another dog or to go chew on a random piece of rubbish. Luckily, the park is pretty empty apart from a few teenagers having fun on the swings, so they look around for Barkyonc é ’s owner. 

Barkyonc é starts to strain on the lead and barks loudly, which stares a man who’s sitting on the bench, but his face lights up when he sees Barkyonc é .

‘Found him.’ Skittery says smugly, but both of them are speechless when the man walks closer up to them, a bright smile on his face.

He is unfairly beautiful. 

‘Oh my god, thank you guys so much.’ He gushes, as Barkyonc é jumps up on his legs. ‘I was so worried, but my friend - Jack,  the party was at his house - told me to bring him, and I didn’t wanna say no, ya know?’

Swifty gets his voice back first, and gives Skittery a quick glance to see if he’s got the same first impression of him that he did, and by the look on his boyfriend’s face he did. ‘No worries, Barkyonc é ’s a dream. Sorry about the whole situation, but we met the cutest dog and it got us a hot guy’s number, so I guess it turned out well.’

The guy looks confused, but Skittery’s smiling politely and doesn’t seem mad, and it takes him a minute to work out that they’re probably polygamous.

Good, they’re cute.

‘I’m Skittery, and this is Swifty.’

‘Bumlets. Thanks again for taking care of Barkyonc é , I hope he wasn’t too much trouble. You guys are Jack’s friends, right?’

‘Yep, we go to college together. Good guy. Obvious crush on David. Once hit me in the face with a door and did finger guns as an apology.’ Swifty shrugs.

Bumlets lets out a laugh, and Skittery practically feels his knees give out. ‘I know him through Davey, who also has an obvious crush on him. It’s fun to watch. I’ll see you guys around, then. You have my number, I'll send you dog updates. Barkyonc é will be missing you guys, I doubt he even knows who I am anymore.’

‘Bye, Bumlets!’ They call out, and he gives a wave as he walks out the opposite park exit. 

‘So.’ Swifty begins. ‘He was cute.’

‘Very.’ Skittery agrees. ‘I guess me stealing dogs is how we get cute guys to notice us. I should do it more often.’ The glare that Swifty gives him is returned with a wink, and they walk happily to their flat.

**Author's Note:**

> happy birthday oli! i was writing some of this while on call and just ben thankhauser u for being a great person! enjoy ur birthday!!!!
> 
> also the skittery loves books hc is 100% oli's!!!!! im sorry i couldn't ask for permission to use it bc this was a Surprise but its such a good hc
> 
> tumblr: newsezies :o (new url!)


End file.
